otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:Gallery Hunting
}} }} : : Jesus Fred, I thought you were going to sleep all day. : I always sleep all day. What am I doing in your apartment? : Hello? Earth to Fred, you passed out in the damn hall and Marcus had to carry you here after you wouldn't let him call an ambulance! : ...That's right, I don't have any health insurance, ambulances cost over two-thousand bucks, that's why. : ...So what the hell happened last night? : She thinks back. I uhh... Left with that guy... Thomas... We went out for a drink, then he took me to some gallery... I don't know I probably just drank too much and made him drop me off. So much for listening to your advice. : I'm gonna go get Marcus. : ...Why? : Because he was a total sweetheart as usual, carrying you down here and he actually stayed up and made sure you were ok. : Cinderella finally woke up from her eternal slumber. Thought you might want to know she's as obtuse as ever. : Forty two... Forty three... Forty four... Forty Five. : You hear me? Fred's up, thought you might want to know. : Did she say what happened? : She said she went out drinking with that VIP. But she doesn't seem very hung over. : I'm fine. : You heard her, she's fine. : This is what I get for worrying about people... ...Taking care of people... : : : ...I need a tan... Sho bad... : Hey Marcus, you home? She has her purse around her shoulder, like she's ready to go somewhere. : Fred. Everything alright? : Was gonna head out and get a bite to eat, wanna go? My treat for... Taking care of me. In my time of drunken embarrassment. : Sure. }} : So how bad was I last night? I didn't throw up or anything, did I? : You were just on the floor, completely out of it. We thought the guy drugged you... : I really don't remember what happened... It's kinda scary actually. She eats another fry, and has only take one bite of her hamburger. ...I just remember leaving, then we got a drink... Thomas took me to see his gallery... Then I remember having a glass of wine I think... I don't think he drugged me, but it gets hazy after that... : If you don't think he drugged you then what happened? : I... Have no idea... I can't remember, it's really hazy... But I mean... Drinking makes the most sense right? Why would some rich guy drug me? It's not like he'd need to do that just to get a girl in bed with him or something... Right? ...So I think I just drank too much and asked him to drop me off... I probably drank too much and then threw up on his couch or something... So he got pissed and drove me back... Home. : You should tell Stacy next time. We had to ask the boss where you disappeared to. : I umm... She's the one that said I should do it, I thought she'd just... Yeah I probably should've checked in with you guys, sorry... That's so unlike me. ...Not to tell you guys where I'm going I mean. Does the food here taste weird today or something? : Tastes the same to me. : Maybe I'm just not hungry... ...Or I just want something... Else, I dunno. ...Or maybe I'm just still out of it from last night. ...I'm just... Like... Really thirsty or something... It's hard to put into words. : I'm gonna get you some water, Fred. : : Wadda need? : : You might just be dehydrated. : Yeah, that's probably it. : He looks down as he takes a sip from his soda. You going into work today? : I dunno... Almost feel like I should... ...Like I should try and find... Thomas... Just to figure out what happened. : You think he'll be at the club again? : I don't know... If he kicked me back home, or I pissed him off or something, I don't see why he'd be there again... : Why don't you take the night off? All these strange things you're feeling might just be your body trying to recover from before. : I'm not sure Calypso would like me taking the night off after she let me leave early yesterday, but I guess it couldn't hurt to call in and ask. Hey could we get the check? : Yeah... One moment... : }} : Yeah... I was wondering if I could get the night off... I'm feeling really under the weather... : You must of had a wild time last night to need the night off. Don't tell me you're going out on another date with Thomas. : I don't think so, I'm not feeling too well. Why'd you give me the night off early? I appreciated it but... Just don't remember you giving people time off to go on a date... Before. : How could I not? The two of you looked so in love, the passion was so intense and the look in your eyes. It so brought back memories of my youth and all that time I spent with Trevor. : Poor dear. : ...In love? ...Well, um... Anyway... I was just wondering if I could get the day off... I think I might've caught something when I was out last night. : She brings her hand to her mouth, making a silent gasp. From Thomas? I do hope he used protection. : His voice can be heard in the background. The scandal is real. : ...What? I-I remember him being... Nice about everything... A perfect gentleman... I don't... Think I have anything like that... You're confusing me... : Take care of yourself tonight and get some rest. I do hope everything's alright. I'll see you tomorrow night. : Thanks... I'll see you tomorrow night... : Now who's running late? : I asked for the night off. : Still sick? : Yeah... Thought I'd try to find Thomas and talk to him about what happened last night... : On your own? What if he drugged you or something? : She rolls her eyes. I think I'd remember something like that. : Well, I can't go with you, there's no one else to fill in at the bar tonight, but you shouldn't go alone, get Marcus to go with you. : I think he's already helped out a lot, I don't want to be annoying. : You coming? : I'm going to go track down Thomas if I can, I think I remember where his gallery was. : : I'll help you find him. I'd like to know why you can't remember what happened last night too... : Thanks, but you don't have to. : Jesus Fred, we came home and you were passed out and blathering in the damn hallway and didn't move for like twelve hours. We thought you were dead. Marcus is going with you, at least he can beat the shit out of that guy if he tries anything else! : Thanks Marcus. : Anyway I gotta get to work, tell me about this when I get home in the morning. I want to know what the hell is going on around here. I feel like I'm back in high school! : We'll take my car. : Thanks Marcus, I really mean it. I don't know what the hell is going on with me. : I thought he was just sleepin, wasn't till this afternoon that I noticed something was wrong. Since when you cops give a shit 'bout us homeless folk anyway? : Well it's the nature of his condition I 'suppose. Doctors are saying his blood cell count is way down, like someone drained him of blood. : What you think that damn Mexican goat sucker is runnin through the streets? Officer: No, I think someone probably drained him to sell the blood on the black market. : Yeah I hear that selling a coked up elderly man's blood goes for a killing on the underground market. Thas why I'm livin like a king man! Heheh... Heh... You cops are some kinda shit man... : Taking someone's blood just to sell it. That's really messed up. : The old guy's right, that's a really... Odd thing to do. ...Don't you have to call into work or something? Tell them you're not showing up? : Winston has my back. I've covered for him ten times this year so he owes me. Which way we going? : Go down to the club, then take a left. It's down by the pier, I remember seeing the ferris wheel from the entrance. That's it, right there. I remember the sign. She nods. I definitely remember. : : It looks nicer on the inside. This is definitely the place. : : : But I think his childe is... : We're looking for Thomas. Where is he? : : Really? What do you think you're doing?! : No we can handle it. : What the hell?! : : : : Let me ask nicely one more time. What's going on here? : We got what we came for. Go home tough guy. : Let's talk this out, there's no need for anyone to get hurt. : Marcus? : There's nothing to talk about. Leave. You're done here. : That's my friend you're holding there, Sir. I can't just walk away from this. : Do I look like I care? Scram, kid, or I'm gonna think of dying my favorite knife here red- : We should leave. : Let's get you out of here. This place isn't safe. : : : This way. Take her out the back and get to your car. Don't wait for me. : We gotta move! Fred! : Jesus Christ, what the hell was that!? : I really don't know. Let's just get you to safety before any more of those guys show up. : The car's down that way. I don't see anymore of those guys... Let's go. : : Great. : Get out of here, lady. This place isn't safe. : : I think that raised more questions than answered. : : : I don't understand what happened. I thought those guys worked for Thomas but... : Maybe he's in trouble... Owes money to someone... Or something... I don't know... : What about you? He didn't hurt you, did he? : She touches her neck. ...No I think I'm ok. Uh-uhh... : He looks back at her. Fred, what's wrong- : : ...Marcus? : I can see her breathing on the windows. She doesn't have anywhere to go, the cops will finish her off when she goes into a frenzy. : : Stop. : : Stop! :